The Blessings and Curses of Modern Warfare
by Arya May
Summary: I wanted to yell, to cry, to do anything at all but I couldn't. I failed to realize the situation around me because of that immobile fear that clawed me as the entire ground seemed to melt away in a sea of blood... AU Colonello and Lal as child soldiers.


_**Le Benedizioni e le Maledizioni Della Guerra Moderna - A Katekyo Hitman Reborn Fan Fiction**_

( A/N: I know Colonello seems to be OOC at first, but he's supposed to be. You're not exactly as buff as you should be when people are dying and your life seems to be on the line. Also, the chapter titles will be in Italian, so feel free to translate them via Google Translate.)

_**Sogni Prologo-Bene e Incubi **__**-Colonello, age 14-**_

I couldn't move-it was like if I were frozen against the face of reality and my blurry consciousness. I could see, hear, and feel fine, but I could not will myself to move-simply because I failed to comprehend the situation around me. There were shouts and screams- and that horrible, _horrible _sound of bullets flying through the blood lusting air, only soon to be lifeless flesh meeting the ends of that messenger of death. I wanted to yell, to cry, to do anything at all but I couldn't because I didn't believe what was going on. I couldn't because I failed to believe what was going on, for the arrogant and once before loud Colonello was gone, only to be replaced by this shell who was encircled by a web of anaesthesia as more and more fell, until the entire ground seemed to be covered with fresh offerings of a sea of blood. Fear gripped my limbs and confusion blurred my mind. I hated fear-that feeling I got as panic overwhelmed my senses.

More and more fell, just as more and more wheezed out blood as they took their last breaths in this world-and I could only watch through frozen eyes as this nightmare of this massacre of my home engulfed me- as this warped dream ate me alive. Only this wasn't a dream-it was reality.

Why wasn't I dead? I should be dead. Why aren't I dying like the others, my former friends and neighbours now only faceless objects of horror, their faces still twisted in agony? My breath was slicing my throat as I stumbled back, my vision clouding with black flickers of darkness. Why wasn't I dead? Why? Why?

_Run. _a voice speared itself through my thoughts, _Run. Don't stop. Run._

And so I did.

I knew that it was futile and it was useless. I knew that I was just further throwing myself into an awaiting doom. I knew that but I didn't obey, I knew but I still ran, because nothing made sense anymore. My legs felt like wax against the solid earth and my sight knotted with black. I tried to run-even though I knew that the inevitable could never be avoided but only postponed. It was like if my brain melted to something akin to a pile of water, my body trembling as it lost to fear. Eventually, my thoughts became entireties that lacked sense, and the only thread that still clung me to reality was that fear itself. I was running-running from those faceless strangers that had destroyed my life, running from those flames that swamped my home into a place of only morbid destruction-running, running, running from those voices that followed me, running from fate itself. There was so much fear, as much as the glow that the flames radiated in their devouring of the remaining shreds of humanity that made the night seem like day itself. I was running-running until I collapsed, immobile on the ground, too tired to move, occasional spasms raking my body. Red. Black. Death. Screams. Horror beyond comprehension. Visions that I didn't want that kept repeating themselves as people died, and suffered, and…and…I felt something moist drip down my cheek. Great. Now I was crying pathetically, reduced to shambles as I curled up into the fetal position, no more badass Colonello in existence. I felt terrible. Why wasn't I dead?

"Hey-there's a damned kid here." a harsh laugh met my ears as a violet eyed, weapon baring man stepped towards me from the darkness of the surrounding area, his clothes dripping in crimson liquid, "You're the last one of the bastards there. Hope ya-"

I closed my eyes, awaiting the end, but the shot never seemed to come.

"Skull-stop. He will be useful." another with a fedora, a yellow band encircling his hat said to my former executioner, "Keep him alive."

And that was all I heard before I finally blacked out.

* * *

><p>Yeah-kinda short, but this is the prolouge. Please review!<p> 


End file.
